至高无上号
|class=Star Dreadnought |cost= |modifier= |sysmods= |length=13,239.68 公尺 |width=60,542.68 meters |height=3975.35 meters |mass= |max accel= |mglt= |max speed= |maneuverability= |engine=~x32 |hyperdrive= |hdrange= |hdsystem= |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen= |hull= |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |maincomp= |countermeasures= |armament=*Heavy turbolasers *Anti-ship missile batteries *Heavy ion cannons *Tractor beam projectors |complement= *All Terrain MegaCaliber Six walkersSTAR WARS：最後的絕地武士 *All Terrain Scout Transports *Snoke's escape craft *6-8 Star Destroyers *''Xi''-class light shuttles |bays= |escapepods= |crew= *2,225,000 personnel, including; **第一軍團風暴兵 **First Order officers''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary'' **First Order gunners **Elite Praetorian Guard |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity= |cargohandling= |consumables= |lifesupport= |communications= |othersystems= |availability= |role=*Flagship *Command ship *戰艦 *Star Destroyer |era= |commission= |destroyed=34 ABY, Crait system |retired= |battles=Attack on the Resistance fleet |affiliation=*第一軍團 **第一軍團軍隊 ***第一軍團海軍 |fleet= |taskforce= |owners=最高領袖 史諾克† |captains=*將軍 阿米蒂奇·赫斯 *凱羅·忍 |namedcrew=*BB-9E *Colonel Ansir Garmuth *Gunnery Chief Peera Maso *Gunner Brun Obatsun *Captain 法斯瑪 *Scan-Ops Petty Officer Rumitar Shay *中尉Lusica Stynnix |registry= |aliases= |modules=}} 至高无上号（英文：'Supremacy'；又译：'至上号'），抵抗勢力一般稱之為 史諾克的房間（Snoke's Boudoir）是一艘宏大级星际无畏舰，作最高領袖 史諾克的旗艦以及第一軍團的總部該星艦的展翼長達60公里 也是第一軍團中唯一的''百萬''級Star Dreadnought。作為第一軍團的總部，它同時是一個指揮中心和 戰艦。它不僅可以裝載大量的 第一軍團風暴兵投入戰鬥，而且可以在它的hangar bays上幫其他 第一軍團海軍的艦艇停泊修復等。Its main command bridge sat upon a massive structure sitting at the center of the ship. The bridge had access to displays that allowed for 360 degree views, thus allowing for lookouts over everything within the city-scape-like structures on the main "wing" of the destroyer. Its size was gargantuan, easily outclassing all known ship sizes in galactic history, including the Star Dreadnoughts of the Galactic Empire, the trophy battlecruisers used by wealthy citizens of the waning days of the Old Republic, and even the various reconstructed version of the flagship used by Xim the Despot. It also crewed over 2,225,000 personnel, including officers, stormtroopers, gunners, vehicle engineers, factory workers, technical specialists, and communications staff. 至上號大到可以停泊8艘歼星舰，外面六艘，裡面兩艘。 The Supremacy was able to track its targets through hyperspace using a combination of technological advances and brute-force data crunching. The Shipboard Tracking Control Complex boasted the data-shifting power of a planetary intel hub, linking its huge computer arrays to data banks loaded with centuries of combat reports and astrogation data. A static hyperspace field generated around the machines then accelerated their processing power to unheard-of levels. A target's last known trajectory yielded trillions of potential destinations, but the system could assess them with terrifying speed. This capability of tracking ships via hyperspace routes had its roots from the Tarkin Initiative. The ship, owing to it being the central command ship, forwarding base, and the proverbial brain of the First Order's entire forces, also was entirely self-sufficient, to the extent that it did not need to worry about supply shortages. In addition, the vessel possessed thousands of heavy turbolasers, anti-ship missile batteries, heavy ion cannons, and tractor beam projectors. 歷史 該授由第一軍團製作，作為史諾克所在的首都。雖然也有很多人建議應該要有一個行星作為首都，史諾克仍堅持以至少好該該團體的首都，至少在成功掌控整個銀河系、恢復舊帝國之前。 冷战 Upon being completed, the Supremacy was kept hidden in 銀河系's Unknown Regions to keep it from being discovered. Snoke preferred to issue commands from this vessel to his minions. In order to ensure it wasn't discovered, Snoke also had it hidden among the brightest stars within the Unknown Regions. However, the 抵抗勢力 nonetheless suspected the existence of the ship, nicknamed "Snoke's Boudoir" and tried to investigate the veracity of its rumored existence, although not even the more cynical members of the Resistance could not imagine just how gargantuan the ship was. Prior to his defection to the Resistance, 芬恩 spent some time aboard the Supremacy whenever his stationed vessel, the ''Resurgent''-class Star Destroyer 終結者號, was docked in the vessel, doing patrol routes and basic duties. After the Hosnian Cataclysm, however, Snoke, determining that the time was right to unveil himself, proceeded to unveil the ship to the unsuspecting galaxy to pursue the Resistance. Attack on the Resistance fleet The Supremacy participated in pursuit of the fleeing Resistance fleet. Under the command of General 阿米蒂奇·赫斯, the ship followed the fleet, knowing they could not jump to hyperspace, as they could trace them with their new technology, and if they continued to run, they would run out of fuel eventually. Utilizing single heavy turbolaser batteries near the forward hangars, the Supremacy bombarded the Resistance as they ran, destroying a medical frigate and a corvette when they ran out of fuel. Eventually, the Resistance evacuated their flagship the 拉杜斯號 in transports and Hux ordered them targeted them instead. While many transports were destroyed, in his haste to stop the Resistance from fleeing to Crait, he neglected to realize that 中將 艾米琳·何朵 was preparing a jump to hyperspace aimed directly at the Supremacy. Realizing too late what was about to happen, Hux could only watch as the Raddus sliced through about half of the ship, destroying several escorting Resurgents in the process as well. The Supremacy lost its entire right half, and a huge gap was open to space where thousands of crew members and stormtroopers perished. However, due to Snoke's foresight, the First Order was ultimately able to survive the destruction of the Supremacy unharmed. 註解 Category:宏大级星际无畏舰